Broken boy
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Hay una gran historia oculta bajo esa mansión. Vanitas quiere averiguar el porque tanto sufrimiento de un ser que ha perdido incluso la manera racional de pensar. Es un fantasma, un espectro, un ser sin vida en busca del amor y piensa que lo encontrara en Vanitas; cuan equivocado esta al pensar que lo obtendrá tan fácil. Kairi piensa luchar por Vanitas, cueste lo que cueste.


**Broken boy**

Parejas principales: VanVen & VanKai.

Chapter 1: ''Festival de la venida''

* * *

Ya no había más salidas que pudiese tomar, la única opción que cruzo su mente… era matarse.

¿Tanto había luchado para que todo esto terminara así como así? ¿De una forma tan estúpida? Como desearía volver al tiempo y evitar todo los acontecimientos que llegaron a su vida. Una por una.

Golpearon la puerta estrepitosamente, gritos de ira se escuchaban desde afuera, las luces parpadeaban durante lapsos de tiempo y su corazón artificial estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. No fue su culpa, nada de eso lo fue; pero nadie le creía.

En frente suyo tenía el bisturí y los diferentes artilugios que utilizaron con él, ¿Acaso ese sería su fin?

- ¡Sal de ahí! – gritaron desde la puerta, golpeando aun más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un miserable monstruo! – dijo otra persona.

No, no lo era. Él no era un monstruo, ELLOS lo eran por intentar quitarle la vida que su creador le regalo. Terra no permitiría esto si es que siguiese con vida, no dejaría que nadie le tocase.

Las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos, sorprendiéndole de sobremanera. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Era meramente imposible que pudiese llorar. Aquel cuerpo en donde residía le imposibilitaba el poder llorar, el poder sentir, el poder demostrar…

Pero no. Ahí estaba, demostrando un sentimiento que creía extinto desde hace tiempo. Terra había podido cumplir lo que siempre quiso en vida, el poder lograr que él sintiese. Ya no era simplemente un sin corazón, era un niño común y corriente con la esperanza de que algún día lo amasen a como lo amaron a su creador. Alguien como Aqua.

Aqua había sido de gran ayuda en su comienzo a una vida nueva, pero al igual que Terra, ella estaba muerta. Nunca nadie supo la razón de su muerte, y creyeron que lo más conveniente sería echarle la culpa a la creación, al monstruo, al ser sin vida, como se referían ellos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la muchedumbre entro corriendo hacia donde él estaba sentado.

Se dejo hacer, se dejo golpear, se dejo patear e insultar; ya de nada servía el defenderse en esa situación. Sufrió bastante al estar en manos desconocidas. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada.

La risa estridente que tanto conocía llamo su atención. Levanto la mirada y la poso sobre el hombre que reía. Le miraba triunfante y con sorna, como si hubiese logrado haber cometido su propósito; que en realidad así era.

Las personas se alejaron del cuerpo maltratado del monstruo y le dejo paso a aquel hombre, quien caminaba tranquilo, hasta agacharse a su lado y susurrarle con aire de superioridad:

- Yo – le dijo. Capto de inmediato a lo que se refería – Yo los maté.

- Tú… - aun tenia aferrada a su mano el bisturí que tomo de los artilugios, y con la última fuerza que le quedaba lo clavo en uno de sus ojos, lastimándolo al instante y provocando gritos desgarradores de dolor. No perdió el tiempo y empezó a alar hacia abajo el instrumento, rasgando la piel del susodicho y haciendo que la sangre brotara aun más – te irás conmigo…

- ¡Xehanorth! – grito un expectante, pero nadie se movió.

- Maldito criajo… - maldijo el hombre cayendo de sentón. La sangre brotaba a montones de la piel rasgada, y Xehanorth gemía de dolor; llego a un punto en que quedo callado y cayó al suelo.

De esa forma, logro su cometido; termino mandando al infierno a ese hombre, ese hombre que asesino a su familia, a la única que le amo de verdad. Cerró los ojos, en espera a que su vida se desvaneciese por completo, y le llevase a donde el destino quisiese.

* * *

- ¡Wow! Esa sí que es una buena historia – comento sorprendido el castaño – lo malo es que nunca se supo el nombre de la creación.

- No es una historia, Sora – negó su amigo Riku -, es algo que en verdad paso. Por eso mismo en esta ciudad, celebramos lo que sería: ''El festival de la venida''.

- Lo que dice Riku es cierto. Mi bisabuelo es testigo de lo que paso ese día – dijo Kairi con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Kairi, que yo sepa, nuestro bisabuelo está más loco que la vieja de la esquina – contradijo Axel, el hermano mayor de Kairi.

- Cállate Axel –susurro la pelirroja mientras golpeaba delicadamente el estomago del mayor con su codo. Todos rieron ante eso.

- Bueno, nadie sabe en verdad que fue lo que paso ese día – termino por decir Riku. El peliplata volteo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura del hermano de Sora: Vanitas. Miraba de forma interesada la mansión en donde ocurrió el crimen.

- ¿No quieren entrar? – preguntó Vanitas, sobresaltando a los demás. Sora fue el primero en reaccionar y, con una increíblemente energía renovada, salto hasta subirse a la espalda de su hermano.

- ¡Si, vamos! ¡Quiero entrar!

- Bájate, ahora – amenazo el pelinegro. Sora se bajo de su espalda por miedo a que le hiciese algo, aquello provoco que Axel estallase en risas.

- Ay Dios, no hay día en que no me la pase tan bien con ustedes – Axel revolvió los cabellos de Vanitas con cariño. Este solo atino a gruñir por lo bajo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno, a que esperamos, ¡Entremos! – Kairi tomo al castaño de la mano y lo jalo consigo, entrando en aquella mansión abandonada y dejando atrás a sus otros amigos.

Vanitas volteo a ver a los demás, esperando a que empezaran a caminar, pero ninguno lo hizo. Extrañado, pensaba decir algo, Axel le robo las palabras.

- Estoy esperando a Roxas – dijo el pelirrojo. Miro a Riku.

- Yo espero a Xion.

- Vale, entonces me toca entrar con esos dos – suspiro aburrido- Los veo después.

- Claro, si es que llegan rápido – bromeo Axel.

Asintió sin prestar mucha atención y emprendió camino hacia las rejas de la mansión. Al pasar el umbral, se percato de que ya no había más cemento por suelo, era hierba muerta y flores descoloradas y marchitas, que horrible aspecto le daba al lugar; ni que decir del olor que desprendía. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con su hermano y la pelirroja, nunca le cayó bien Kairi, estaban intentando descubrir el cómo abrir el candado que los separaba.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, que? No se puede abrir, ¿o es que acaso no ves? – dijo Kairi, completamente irritada.

- Le estoy hablando a mi hermano, mocosa – refunfuño de mala gana el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Sora.

- Parece que desde hace tiempo tiene el lugar cerrado. No hay llave, no hay ventanas rotas, no hay otras puertas, no hay nada para poder entrar – suspiro – creo que fue mala idea venir.

- No lo creo –comento su hermano, tomando entre sus manos el candado y examinándolo durante unos segundos. Entonces, de un solo jalón logro que el candado se rompiese, sorprendiendo a Sora y Kairi quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto la pelirroja, asombrada. Vanitas le miro con superioridad y le guiño un ojo, provocando que se sonrojase.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, mocosa – y con eso entro dejándola perpleja y con un rubor en su rostro. Sora le siguió jalándola consigo y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Ya dentro, se pusieron a investigar la mansión abandonada; para cuando viniera los que faltaban ya seria media noche y no habrían podido ver nada. El cuarto principal estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y muebles rotos y tirados por doquier; todo cubierto por capas de polvo. Algunas ratas pasaban por sus pies, chillando o escapando de algo o alguien, Kairi simplemente las pateaba al ver a los animalitos. Mientras que ella disfrutaba de torturar a las ratas, Sora ya subía al segundo piso por la escalera de caracol con una linterna en mano; la había encontrado encima de una carretilla en el suelo, con artilugios regados por doquier, le había sorprendido que aun tuviese pilas y que funcionara por lo cual aprovecho eso.

El castaño, al estar en el segundo piso, dudo en si ir por la derecha, izquierda o de frente, ya que se extendía en tres ramificaciones largas. Todo estaba a oscuras y no le permitía ver más allá del radio que ocupaba la linterna.

Suspiro cansado y camino hacia el frente. Pero algo le detuvo.

No fue el sonido que vino del pasillo derecho, tampoco el que Vanitas le estuviese llamando a gritos y él no respondiese, sino por el brillo azulado que destello desde ahí y él lo vio de reojo. Y para estar completamente seguro, volteo por completo su rostro, observando entre la negrura que se aproximaba a él e intenta vislumbrar algo. Y lo logro. Dos gemas azules brillaron desde el fondo, y a medida de los segundos, parecían agrandarse.

Y ahí fue cuando escucho los pasos, o más bien pies siendo arrastrados. Se estaba aproximando a él sea lo que sea que fuese eso y no le presentía con buenas intenciones.

Intento gritar, o siquiera hablar, pero la garganta se le había secado. No sentía su cuerpo, no podía reaccionar ni si quiera ante el peligro. Pero cuando las dos gemas azules se fueron convirtiendo a una sola persona y entro en el radio que iluminaba la linterna, Sora grito espantado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Kairi miro asustada a Vanitas y se aferro a su brazo, temblando como una hoja. El pelinegro no protesto pues sabía que la joven estaba completamente indefensa – ¿Ese fue…Sora?

- No lo sé, pero piensa averiguarlo ahora mismo – tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y se encaminaron hacia donde creían que habían escuchado el grito, en el segundo piso. Vanitas le pidió que guardara silencio y se mantuviera a sus espaldas, por si algo ocurría; Kairi simplemente asintió a lo que le dijo. Y, a oscuras, subieron los escalones.

Al poco rato llegaron al segundo piso, y lo que encontraron les asusto demasiado. Sora estaba hecho un ovillo en medio del pasillo, tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y hablando cosas inteligibles para sus oídos. Estaba hiperventilando y sollozando y la linterna que había estado en sus manos estaba a un lado de él, iluminándolo y mostrando esa escena aun mas tenebrosa, aquello causo que Vanitas se acercara corriendo hacia él.

- Sora…Sora, dime que ha pasado… - Aun así, aunque Vanitas le hablase, el castaño no reaccionaba, seguía diciendo cosas que entendía y lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Kairi también se preocupo por él y se acerco por a su espalda, abrazándole y ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello.

- Sora, por favor, dinos que paso – susurro Kairi, en un intento de que Sora le escuchase, y pareció funcionar pues ahora hablaba de forma que se le entendía.

- Lo vi… lo he visto…

- ¿A quién, Sora? ¿A quién has visto? – pregunto su hermano, al borde de la frustración.

- Al chico …

- ¿Qué?

- Al chico….de la historia…lo vi….él me vio… quiere…quiere… ¡! - y tras decir esto dio un grito que ensordeció tanto a Kairi como a Vanitas, ese era un grito de dolor; incluso le dolió a Vanitas el verlo sufrir de esa forma. Y al no soportar ver a su hermano sufrir de esa forma, lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído para que se calmase. Pareció funcionar pues el grito ceso de golpe. Lo separo un poco de sí mismo, logrando ver su rostro iluminado por la linterna, estaba más calmado, pero las lagrimas no cesaban.

- ¿Donde lo viste?

- A-Ahí… - susurro, levantando su dedo índice y mostrando el camino que llevaba hacia la derecha. Vanitas frunció el ceño, molesto y fastidiado de lo que le haya causado ese tremendo susto a su hermano.

- Iré a por él y hare que sufra por haberte hecho esto – beso su frente con cariño y le mando a Kairi a que le cuidara mientras él se ponía a averiguar sobre lo que causo todo eso. Ella le miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y le prometió que lo cuidaría hasta que él regresase. Vanitas le acaricio la cabeza y tomo la linterna y se la entrego a Kairi.

- ¿Y cómo veras tú por dónde estás yendo?

- Tengo mi celular, y tiene la batería y luz suficiente como para iluminarme el camino. Trata de sacar a Sora de aquí y avísale a los demás de lo ocurrido. Si no regreso es porque Sora no ha estado alucinando y es verdad que hay algo aquí, pero si regreso es porque él simplemente ha estado nervioso y su mente le ha hecho una jugarreta.

- De acuerdo, ten cuidado…

- Siempre lo tengo – saco de su bolsillo su celular y lo puso al máximo de iluminación. Antes de irse le llamo a la joven – Gracias por ayudarme con Sora.

- Son mis amigos, para eso estamos.

- Supongo que sí, mocosa – Kairi sonrió al escuchar eso.

No perdió más tiempo y simplemente atino a ir por el camino de la derecha, sintiendo un bajón de repente. Al ya estar alejado, por lo menos, unos 4 metros, sintió un frio tremendo que hasta le helaban lo huesos. Con cada paso que daba, sus piernas ya no respondían de igual forma. Toco su nariz con la mano libre y se dio cuenta que estaba congelada.

Creo que lo mejor sería regresar para ver como esta Sora – dijo él, deteniéndose a medio camino y dando media vuelta. Pero antes de dar un simple paso, el calor volvió a él, como invitándole a que continuase y no lo dejase atrás. Vanitas se encogió de hombro y retomo el camino, yendo hasta las profundidades de lo que sería su perdición.

Miro la hora en su celular, eran ya casi las 12 y aun no encontraba nada. Tal vez, y en el mejor de los casos, Sora se haya confundido y en verdad estaba nervioso.

No quiso continuar mas y dio media vuelta, ahora y sin más preámbulos, ya no camino, sino que empezó a trotar hacia lo que sería la salida y a su vida de nuevo a como era. Pero un jarrón cayo por detrás de él, sobresaltándolo y volteando rápidamente a ver qué fue lo causo eso.

Casi daba un grito al ver una mano con demasiadas cortadas y con hilos que le volvían a unir, pálida, completamente pálida. Aquella mano fue la causante de la caída del jarrón que se encontraba a sus pies. Furioso, le grito al ente que se escondía que se demostrase, que le dejara ver quien era en realidad, y que por su culpa, su hermano estaba horrorizado.

- ¿Quieres…verme? – pregunto el ente, con una vocecita angelical que le negó por completo que debía ser el causante del terror de Sora. Pero en cuanto le afirmo a que quería ver quién era, se arrepintió. El ente se acerco cautelosamente hasta ser iluminado por la luz de su aparato, mostrando su rostro y cuerpo. Estaba vestido de una forma extraña, con pantalones gigantescos y sucios, llevaba una polera que más parecía ser una armadura. Pero lo que le llamo la atención y le provoco leves espasmos, fue su rostro. Llevaba cortadas en su rostro, todas cubiertas por hilos que unían la piel, como las de un peluche cuando es destrozado o necesita que le llenen de algodón, así parecía.

Y, al darse cuenta, en la mano izquierda del ente, llevaba un conejo de peluche, en el mismo estado que él; destrozado.

- Tu…te pareces a…Roxas – dijo asombrado y sin poder creérselo. El otro atino a acercarse lentamente, arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Me parezco…a quien? – pregunto de nuevo, usando aquella dulce voz inocente. El ente sonrió abiertamente.

- Aléjate… - Vanitas ya no sabía si esto era una simple broma o no, porque no lo creía. Y para comprobarlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrarlo. Si en ese momento tocase las heridas del rostro, supondría que sería maquillaje, pero…pensándolo bien, ¿Para qué Roxas querría hacerle una broma de tan mal gusto? Él no le había hecho nada, aparte de que no creía que Sora fuese tan buen actor.

- Tú…me recuerdas a alguien. Tienes su mismo espíritu, tienes el mismo cariño que me daba antes, tienes el mismo sentimiento de amor, ¿Acaso eres tú, la persona que siempre espere? – Vanitas tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. El otro aprovecho eso y se agacho a su lado, sentándose en sus caderas e inmovilizándolo con tomando sus muñecas. El pelinegro sintió el frio más terrible de toda su vida al sentir las manos presionar su muñeca. ¿Cómo podía hacer tal efecto para que la piel se notase helada?

- Roxas, ya basta, me estas asustando – intento hacer fuerza contra él pero de nada servía, el otro era más fuerte.

- Yo no soy ese Roxas – dijo ahora enojado el ente encima de él. Las lagrimas salieron de sus orbes azules opacos y cayó en el rostro de Vanitas – Yo soy Ventus…

- Ventus…

- Sí, soy Ventus… y tú, eres mío.

Vanitas abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió el miedo invadirlo de repente. Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y lanzo lejos de sí mismo a Ventus, quien se levantaba rápidamente y se abalanzaba sobre él. El pelinegro lo esquivo, tomo su celular y emprendió camino hacia la salida.

No escucho mas pasos por detrás suyo, pero si un llanto, un llanto ensordecedor y que le puso la piel de gallina. Aquel llanto era como el de un niño sufriendo en la agonía.

- ¡Serás mío! – grito una voz grave desde atrás suyo, opacando la angelical voz que escucho antes, pero no presto atención, su mente estaba a punto de colapsar.

Llego hasta la escalera pero tropezó antes de siquiera bajar y rodo hasta el primer piso. Su cuerpo adolorido ya no le daba para más, pero al escuchar como alguien bajaba las escaleras de forma lenta, su corazón estallo en nervios.

Aun con el dolor latente, se arrastro hasta donde la puerta debería estar, sin voltear, sin siquiera prestar de nuevo la atención a los sollozos que ahora se escuchaban como si estuviesen a su lado. No quería sufrir lo mismo que Sora.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y desde donde estaba tirado vislumbro a Riku buscándole.

Con la alegría desbordándole iba a gritarle algo, pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su acción; con el miedo plasmado en su rostro volteo la cabeza, aun cuando sus intenciones no eran esas.

Y pego el grito de su vida al ver el rostro contraído por la ira de Ventus. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y achicado, incluso el color había cambiado, pues ahora era de un rojo intenso. De sus labios emanaba un líquido carmesí, eran pequeños hilos que bajaban hasta su barbilla y creaban gotas de sangre en su rostro.

Vanitas no soporto eso y cayó desmayado. La negrura se hizo presente nublando cada pensamiento en su mente, e incluso amortiguaba esa vocecilla diabólica.

Su pesadilla apenas y empezaba.


End file.
